futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Lazarus Prion (Bazaar Companies)
History The Lazarus prion is a prion disease that has possibly existed since 1809. the Lazarus prion was first discovered on September 8, 2034. This disease results in sudden death followed by resurrection into an undead state. The undead hse blood that is a lower temperature than regular humans. They also require brain matter to survive. Without this brain matte,r they quickly become aggressive, decompose and lose all motor functions. this disease leads individuals sterile and unable to have children. The disease is sexually transmitted and can also be transmitted through the bloodstream. The disease has existed for centuries and may have inspired zombie legends. people infected with this prion can live up to 500 years. people infected with the Lazarus prion for centuries lived in hiding isolated from society. in the past when individuals infected with this prime resurrected after their death they went to hiding and their loved ones believed they were dead. This is what happened to famous writer H.P. Lovecraft, Edgar Allen Poe, Mary Shelley, Percy Shelley, Lord Byron, Wallis Simpson, Edward VIII. In 2035 The International Brain Depository was founded to provide subsidence for undead individuals. This allowed the undead community they come out from the shadows and integrate themselves into society.It aAlso led to the revelation that individuals like H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe were undead and still living in the United States. other famous individuals were revealed to be undead such as Mary Shelley, Wallis Simpson, Percy Shelley, Lord Byron, Wallis Simpso,n and Edward VIII. in 2037 Lily Jackson invented artificial brain substitute this allowed on that individua'ls freedom and more opportunity to live in society openly. In the 2060s Starbucks Gray also began to serve brain infused cappuccinos and tricks. Kentucky Fried Crickets also introduced brain substitute items onto their menu. Alleged powers Many undead individuals claim that the Lazarus prion gave them the ability to see the future. This is not been scientifically confirmed. many famous individuals such as Mary Shelley and H.P. Lovecraft claim that when they became undead they had visions of the future. HP Lovecraft reported seeing visions of World War II and the Holocaust. Misunderstandings and accusations of faking death Many people were angered when it was revealed that multiple historical figures had pretended they were dead for decades or centuries. This ignored the fact that these individuals were around in time periods when they would've been studied, arrested or killed. in the past when individual with this prion died and was resurrected they have to go into hiding because they had no way of explaining their sudden reemergence. This is what happened toHP Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe. Changing societal attitudes Undead culture and the contributions of undead individuals became increasingly common throughout the 2040s. in 2047 The Undead Americans Literary Awards was created. on October 8, 204,9 Lucinda Faircloth was the first undead American to host a prime time tal kshow. In 2059 she ran for president of the Republic of Seattle. Her campaign encouraged and inspired the undead to run for political office. contributions to pop-culture in 2039 Edgar Allen Poe finally completed his unfinished novel the lighthouse. He finished writing it in 1919 but only released but have to wait to release it until the presence of undead Americans was revealed in the 2030s. This book was extremely popular and became an international bestseller in 2040 H.P. Lovecraft released a new novel that connected to the mythos that he is established in the 20th century. The oldest undead person The oldest living undead individual is Marguerite Smith who was born in 1535 during the reign of Henry VIII. She currently lives she currently livesin Lucifer city, Scandinavia. margaritas case may also indicate that undead individuals can live much longer the scientific community thought. This case also may indicate that the undead can livefor more than 1000 years. undead communities # Ravendale, West Virginia, 1859 # Hartford, United Kingdom, 1600 # Ozymandias, 1853 # Loki, Viking Empire, 890 # Mordor, Madagascar, 1831 # Mauritania, Brazil, 1910 # New Berlin, 2022 # Maryland colony, 2033 # Krishna, the Indian Empire, 2046 # Lazarus, Republic of Scandinavia, 2056 # Cthulhu Heights, Republic of Seattle, 2077 # Judas colony, off the coast of Providence Rhode Island, 2100 # New Providence, Martian Republic, 2200 # Lunar Colony, lunar Republic, 3067 # New Boston, Titan Republic, 3188 Countries where the undead are killed # Republic of Texas, Islamic Republic of Saudi Arabia, Southwest Yemen # Mormons Republic of Utah Category:Bazaar Companies Category:Diseases Category:Medicine Category:ASB Category:Briasemp22